Valentines Week Day 2: NaLu
by Trevyler
Summary: Day 2 of my Valentines Week event. This time around the couple is Natsu and Lucy or NaLu from Fairy Tail. Lucy doesn't plan on doing anything form Valentines Day this year. That is until Natsu ends up making her change her plans. What could possibly happen when two friends go out on the day of romance?


**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to Day 2 of my Valentines Week event. Today the story will be for one of my favorite ships NaLu from Fairy Tail. I've been meaning to get back to writing some Fairy Tail fanfics. This one is getting finished Tuesday night. I'll try to get tomorrow's entry done earlier since it's actually Valentines Day. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Valentines Week Day 2**

It was a nice day in the city of Magnolia. Everyone was pretty lively today. Especially the members of Fairy Tail, but it wasn't like that was new. There was a very special reason though. Today was Valentines day. The day of romance and where everyone made excuses to get gifts either for or from someone.

Lucy however was annoyed that she didn't actually have any plans for today. She sighed as she laid at home in her bed. She thought about maybe seeing if anyone at the Gil was planning to do anything. Surely they'd have something going on for singles.

With that also came the possibility of Mira scheming to get her favorite couples together. Which, as much as Lucy loved Mira, she didn't wanna deal with.

Suddenly a crashing noise made hr go into full alert mode.

Only to for her to roll her yes when she realized what the cause was, "Natsu! What are you doing her?" she questioned.

Natsu grinned, "I came to see you." he said.

Lucy shook her head, "You could've knocked instead of coming through the window. Again." she stated.

Natsu blinked, "Why would I need to do that?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

She put her hands on her hips, "I don't know. What if I'd been naked or something?" she tried.

The pinkette didn't seem to be phased by it, "We've all seen you naked plenty of times though Luce. The novelty wore off a while ago." he replied.

Lucy looked downcast as she was reminded of this very true fact, "Point taken. That still doesn't mean you can just barge in though." she complained.

Natsu shrugged, "Fine, whatever. Can I just get to the point of why I'm here please?" he asked.

The blonde nodded, "Fine. What are you here for? There's now way you just came here to see me without something else in mind." she responded.

He grinned, "Well since everyone else seems to be out doing stuff today I thought we should too. Even Happy went out with the other exceeds." he told her.

Lucy blushed slightly, "Us go out together? You do know what you're implying right? It's Valentines day. Couples are usually the ones that do stuff together." she informed him.

Natsu smiled, "Well we are a couple of friends going out to have some fun right? Come on Luce!" he pleaded.

She sighed again, "Alright. I'll go." she gave in.

Natsu cheered and they left her apartment.

* * *

In a very Natsu like move, their first stop was eating. Of course Lucy felt a bit nervous having lunch together among all these other couples, but she did her best to enjoy herself. Not to mention, Natsu actually paid for his own food for once.

He dragged her away into town soon after they finished. As it turns out there was a festival of sorts going on.

Lucy almost immediately found a booth with some Valentines themed jewelry, "This is beautiful, but I can't afford it right now. I gotta save for rent." she said sadly.

Natsu heard her, "How much for it?" he asked the person running the booth

The owner looked at which one he was point at, "25,000 jewel. We also have a special. If you buy a pair of them it'll cost 30,000 jewel." she answered.

The pink haired male looked thoughtful, "We'll both take one then." he told the shop clerk.

Lucy looked at him, "No no no. Natsu I can't afford that and I don't want you paying for something you don't want." she said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Who said I didn't want it?" he inquired with a grin.

That was true, "Okay. If you want it go ahead and get it one. I can't afford one though." she said glumly.

He shook his head, "That's why I'm the one paying. For someone so smart, you can be real dumb sometimes Luce." he responded.

Before she could reject his offer, he'd already paid the money, "So what colors would you like them in?" the owner asked.

Natsu was ready to answer immediately, "Red." he answered.

Lucy knew that Natsu wasn't about to take no for an answer, "I'll take...pink...I guess." she answered.

The owner got their desired colors and gave them each their own box.

* * *

Once they'd looked around for a bit they'd ended up in the park area where there was surprisingly few people.

Lucy looked to Natsu, "You know you didn't have to by me anything right? It's not like I needed it. Still Thank you though." she told him.

Natsu smiled brightly at her, "No problem Luce. Think of it as a thank you for all the stuff you've done for me." he replied.

Lucy smiled, "Thanks Natsu. I really mean it. You shouldn't have done this though. You've saved my life on several occasions. That's more repayment that I could ever do for you." she said honestly.

Natsu looked happy, but serious, "Don't mention it Lucy. The guild is my family. I would walk through hell to keep everyone safe. Especially you." he stated.

She felt nervous, "Why me?" she asked, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Natsu smiled, "Why else? You're my best friend. Not to mention the girl I fell in love with." he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy's whole face went red, "H-hang on! You can't just drop a bomb like that! What the hell Natsu!" she panicked.

He internally chuckled a bit at her reaction, "What? It's true." he said.

She tried to calm her racing heart, "Still...at least let me prepare my heart a little first." she said.

Natsu chuckled but stopped when he felt her hug him suddenly, "I-I'm glad to hear it though. I thought it was just me having these stupid feelings." she said into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Nope. Somewhere along the way I fell for a weirdo like you. I'm cool with that though." he teased.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a seconds before, "Is this the part where we kiss?" Natsu asked.

Lucy felt like she was going to faint, "Don't be so casual about it like that you idiot." she told him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that a no then?" he asked, puzzled.

She pulled back, looking at the floor, "I never said that." she answered.

Natsu took that as a sign he could at least try, ' _Well here goes nothing._ ' he said to himself.

He leaned in towards her, dipping his head down a little to match her height. Lucy got the confidence to try and meet him half way. When their lips finally touched, it felt nice. It wasn't as dramatic and stuff as people made it out to be, but it felt great. It wasn't the physical pleasure itself that was great, but the feeling of connection between those involved. Lucy could feel the heat from Natsu in this kiss that basically flooded Natsu's entire being. Natsu could put what he was feeling into words, only that it was distinctly Lucy.

When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other. Then they started laughing.

Natsu was the first to calm down, "Why are we laughing?" he asked, still laughing a little.

Lucy caught her breath, "I was just thinking how much of a field day Mira is gonna have when she finds out about this." Lucy commented.

Natsu chuckled nervously, "Well she may...kinda...already...know?" he said strangely.

She gave a puzzled look, "What do you mean?" she questioned.

Natsu scratched his head, "Well since I'm no good at romance I asked Mira for some advice. Then I told her my plans. So she's probably already got a full on celebration planned along with a wedding at this point." he explained.

Natsu may have been stupid, but he was aware of Mira's tendencies. She was the only person he could really ask. Gildarts was away and no way in hell was he asking Gray or Erza. Macao and Wakaba may have been better choices, but given their experiences he thought that may have been a bad idea. Wendy was too young. Not to mention she was already busy making plans with Romeo to help him.

Lucy smiled, "Well we better be prepared for one heck of a day then huh Natsu?" she said.

Natsu smiled back, "With you there. I'm ready for anything. Let's go home though Luce. I'm tired" he said, stifling a yawn.

Lucy shook her head, "Okay. You're not sleeping in my bed though." she warned him.

The pinkette threw his arms around her, "Please Lucy! You're bed is so comfy." he begged.

The blonde's resolve crumbled a little, "I'll think about it." she relented.

* * *

 **So that's the abrupt ending to this entry. Hopefully it isn't terrible. I had to rush this because I forgot to write this until the last minute. In fact this whole event was an idea I got like Sunday so I didn't exactly give myself time to prepare. I'm gonna try not to have the next entries be so late. Have a good night everybody and I'll see you next time.  
**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
